AL LIMITE
by Princess Viris Potter
Summary: Porque incluso la persona más enamorada puede llegar a su limite y eso Bridgette y Félix lo aprenderan a la mala.


**Titulo** : Al limite

 **Autora** : Princess Viris Potter

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ladybug no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados un ratito y sin fines de lucro.

 **8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8==8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8**

Ya no puede mas.

Le ama pero ya no lo soporta.

¿Por qué habían terminado en esta situación?

Cuando comenzaron a salir fue lo más maravilloso que pudo pasarle, Félix solía ser atento y muy caballeroso, a pesar de su fría personalidad. Los primeros meses fueron una pareja muy alegre, tenían por lo menos una cita a la semana, él le regalaba chocolates, flores y una que otra carta.

Pero todo cambio cuando cumplieron un año.

Bridgette realmente no quería aceptarlo, incluso sus amistades se lo advirtieron pero ¿Como le perdían que creyera que su novio se veía no con una sino con varias chicas del colegio. Sabia que era la comidilla de sus compañeros, podía sentir sus miradas de burla, de pena... De lastima.

Una tarde, y por medio de la red social, contacto con la primera chica y con cinismo esta le confirmo que ella también estaba saliendo con Félix pero que ya se había aburrido de su juego y lo había dejado.

Pensó que seria cosa de una vez y decidió no reprocharle nada, que gran error cometió.

Los rumores continuaron pero con diferentes chicas cada vez, lo dejaba pasar porque lo amaba, porque confiaba en que el rubio recapacitara y se diera cuenta que no necesitaba buscar a otras. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Él cada vez era más frío con ella, ya no salían y ni siquiera contestaba sus llamadas.

Su corazón se rompía con cada día que pasaba.

Pero ya no más.

Ya llego a su limite.

Llego el cumpleaños de Félix y se celebraría una fiesta donde estará la crema y nata de París.

Se arreglo lo más bonita que pudo: se puso un vestido precioso, que ella misma diseño para la ocasión.

Saludo a todos y se porto como la dulce y sumisa novia que siempre había sido. Finalmente llego su oportunidad, su dulce venganza.

-Supongo que es importante que la futura señora Agreste de un brindis por el festejado- Hablo el patriarca de la familia Agreste- por favor Bridgette- y ella subió con una gran sonrisa, posándose frente al micrófono.

\- Muchas gracias Monsier Agreste. Hace unos años conocí a Félix en la universidad aunque en un principio parecía no soportarme -varias personas rieron por el comentario- pero nos hicimos buenos amigos y finalmente comenzamos a salir. Siempre me sentí muy afortunada porque alguien tan bueno como él se fijara en alguien tan torpe como yo - el rubio la miraba fijamente- aunque después entendí que yo valía mucho y que soy yo quien merece algo mucho mejor que él.

Todos los invitados dieron un jadeo de asombro y el mencionado le tomo bruscamente del brazo.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- Me pasa que llegue a mi limite Félix Agreste, tu y yo terminamos. No pienso sufrir una más de tus traiciones y esta humillación es solo una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

\- ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Yo te amo!

\- ¡Sueltame! Estas muy equivocado. Quien ama no engaña y estoy harta de ser tu maldito juguete. Esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos. - y sin darle oportunidad de hablar se fue corriendo y fue en ese preciso instante que Félix se dio cuenta que había perdido al amor de su vida por un problema de cremallera, por creer que ella se quedaría a su lado a pesar de todo lo que le hiciera. Se encerró en su habitación y por primera vez desde la muerte de su Madre lloro.

Bridgette llego al limite, un limite que el siempre creyó inexistente y ahora le tocaba asumir las consecuencias. No le importaba nada, solo quería a su princesa de vuelta.

Incluso si el sabia que la había perdido para siempre.

 _Diez años después._

 _París, Francia._

Una mujer de larga cabellera azabache perseguía a su pequeña hija de seis años, una niña idéntica a su madre.

-Marinette ten no corras tan rápido que te puedes caer.

-Mira mami allí viene papi ¡PAPI!

Un castaño se acerco sonriente hacia su familia.

\- Claude, mi amor te tardaste - la azabache lo recibió con un beso mientras su pequeña tomaba su mano emocionada, eran una hermosa familia y sin que ellos lo notaran fueron observados por un rubio que no se molestaba en esconder sus lágrimas. Porque el nunca seria parte de ese panorama porque el había pasado su limite y ya no existía un retorno.

 **8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8==8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8**

Lamento si la historia es deprimente pero tenia esta idea rondando mi mente desde hace varios días y por fin me anime a publicarlo.

¿Les gusto? Me animaría mucho saber sus opiniones.

Gracias por leer.

 **Princess Viris Potter**


End file.
